What He Wanted
by Izzyv1o
Summary: Collection of 100-word Riku drabbles. He wanted to be able to get away, to find somewhere he belonged, to find some place that was perfect for him, but there was something stopping him. please R&R.
1. What He Wanted

**It's been a while... sorry. I've had a bad case of writer's block... This may very well be crap, but at least it's something. Review please!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own it, sorry.**

What He Wanted

His soul was restless. Everywhere he went in the world, he wished he could leave it again.

He wanted to go somewhere that matched his personality. He wanted to find a world where the weather changed as often as his mood.

He wanted to be able to get away, to find somewhere he belonged, to find some place that was perfect for him, like this world was perfect for everyone else.

He wanted to find his soul mate.

He wanted to leave, he wanted to get far away from everything, but there was something stopping him: his two best friends.


	2. What He Might Never Know

**(please point out any mistakes you see in a review!)  
**

What He Might Never Know

He had everything a man could want. Or need.

Almost everything.

He had a loving family.

He had amazing friends.

He had a _fan club_ for Christ's sake!

And yet he still was not happy.

There was an empty place in his heart, one that needed to be filled.

No one knew what was wrong, what could be missing.

He knew that he needed to find his true home. He knew it was out there somewhere, some other tropical island, or desert. Maybe it was an icy planet with no life at all.

He would never know until he left.


	3. What He Decided

**(please point out any mistakes you see in a review.)**

What He Decided

He knew that he was missing something. He knew that it was something important, too.

He just did not have any idea what it was.

So he decided to leave his home and his friends behind, knowing that he had to do it on his own.

His friends had good intentions, but they would only get in his way.

They would not understand exactly what it was he was searching for. They would try and make him stay on the tiny chain of islands.

And so he left, without warning, and without saying goodbye, in the middle of the night.


	4. What They Realized

**(please point out any mistakes you see in a review.)**

What They Realized

When they woke in the morning, the two friends knew something was wrong.

It just took them a long time to figure out what.

They searched the entire archipelago, looking for trouble.

They found none.

The two relaxed, waiting for the last of the trio to show up.

When he never did, the two realized what was wrong: Riku was gone.

They asked everyone they could find; no one had seen him since the day before. Not even his mother.

When their friend was officially gone, the two teens worried about him, and started making plans.

But then they stopped.


	5. What His Conscience Said

**(please point out any mistakes you see in a review.)**

What His Conscience Said

He searched the worlds for the right place.

He searched for over a year, stopping at every world he came across.

His hope remained secure that he would find The One; that he would find The Place.

He was prepared to search forever, if that was what it took.

From time to time he wondered if his friends were searching for him.

He always told himself that they were not. He always said that they were relaxing on the beach, enjoying their youth.

Whenever he told himself this, he wondered if that was what he was supposed to be doing.


	6. Why They Stopped

**(please point out any mistakes you see in a review.)**

Why They Stopped

They realized he could not have forgotten about them when he left.

They realized he would have told them if he wanted company on his trip.

They realized that, for whatever reason, he did not want them coming along on his adventure.

They didn't know _why_ he wanted solitude, but they knew to stop trying to follow him

They tried to pass the time until his return. They acted the same as always, although without much enthusiasm.

They waited for a year, until they grew too worried to pretend anymore.

What if he was hurt?

They _had_ to find out.


	7. Where He Stopped

**(please point out any mistakes you see in a review!)  
**

Where He Stopped

In the end, he found himself in the place he had least expected.

Two years of searching had landed him there, and he wondered if it was a nasty turn of fate, or if it was just ironic.

As he looked around, he saw that from the hill upon which he was perched he could easily see the town below waking up.

He thought about the irony, and then realized that this place felt right, so he was not going to question it.

This town was going to be his new home, and he would be able to start over.


	8. When They Found Him

**(please point out any mistakes in a review!)**

When They Found Him

They had not expected to find him on _that_ world, so the two planned on a short trip.

They went down into the first town they came across and before he could draw another poor picture of their missing friend, she pulled out a photograph.

As the boy pouted, the shop keeper they were talking to gave them an unexpected answer. The man _had_ seen their friend, every day for the past few months. It turned out that the missing teen had moved to the town.

The two got his address and went to wait for him; in Hollow Bastion.


	9. What Awaited Him

**(please point out any mistakes in a review!)**

What Awaited Him

When the silver haired teen turned onto his street, he noticed that he had two unexpected visitors, and even from one hundred feet away, he recognized the gravity- defying brown hair. He took a guess as to who his other visitor was, and when he got closer he was able to make out her vibrant red hair.

He slowed his pace to buy himself time, and by the time he had reached them, he had a whole little speech prepared.

Of course that flew down the drain as soon as they ran up and engulfed him in a giant hug.


	10. What They Did

**(please point out any mistakes in a review!)**

What They Did

The trio went inside and talked for hours, losing track of time easily while discussing their journeys.

The brunette and redhead learned that Riku was not planning on returning home any time soon, and decided then and there to stay with him for a while.

As Riku adjusted to the idea of having his friends with him again, Sora and Kairi went back to their gummi to get their things, excited at the prospect of being with him again.

They stayed for two months, enjoying each other's company and relaxing, trying to make the most of their time together again.


	11. What They Decided

**(please point out any mistakes in a review!)**

What They Decided

After discussing their options at length, the two visitors came to a decision: they were going to head back home.

They were not going back forever by any means, but they felt it was necessary for them to return in order to explain.

All three agreed that their families and friends deserved to know where they had all disappeared to and what was going on.

The redhead and the brunette planned to come back and visit with their silver haired friend soon, but knew that "soon" was a relative term.

It could take a while just to get back home.


	12. How It Ended

_I totally didn't forget about this story. Not really, anyways. Plus, the last chapter could have been accepted as an ending. But, in the spirit of not writing a 2-3 page essay that's due tomorrow, I thought I'd post an ending, anyways. Share your final thoughts with me?

* * *

_

How It Ended

He got what he wanted, really.

He found the world where he belonged, his purpose, and he had his friends. Well, when they decided to visit, anyways.

He even found someone who he was considering settling down with, although he would never admit that to anyone back home. Just thinking of the damage that would do to his reputation made him shudder.

His friends, always loyal, would stop by whenever they were in the area. Although, considering the vastness of space, 'in the area' was relative.

It was his life, though, and, for once, he was completely happy with it.


End file.
